Ashes to Ashes  Black Monday
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: Nick Collins was once a notorious drug lord, that was until he met Gene Hunt, in 1980 Gene Hunt, Ray Carling and Chris Skelton prevented Collins from doing any harm, now in 1983 all hell breaks loose. Rated T, please read and review and many thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note - Right lets get one thing straight, this is not another story from me, but a story devised in my husbands brain and a story he wishes for me to write and post on this site. All I can say is a typical bloke who likes making and giving ideas but can't be arsed to do anything about it! Ok moan over please read and review and enjoy.

Disclaimer - Don't own Ashes to Ashes, just own a really strange husband and the lap top this was written on. Many thanks to Jazzola for the beta work once again.

Six thirty in the morning and Fenchurch East CID were travelling along London city roads, trying to get to the Shoebury Estate, where their informant had told them twelve drugs dealers associated with the notorious Nick Collins, the ring leader of the worse case of drug distribution in 1983 were residing in a flat on the top floor. Thanks to DCI Gene Hunt, Ray Carling, Chris Skelton and the rest of CID, within the year Nick was behind bars.

But why you ask, were we heading to Shoebury Estate? Well sit back and listen to the day we at Fenchurch East call Black Monday.

Fenchurch CID: just a normal day, on the way to an operation, with Chris and Ray having another of their famous arguments over a young blonde Ray picked up in the pub last night.

"Ray, she was my brass!" Chris complains loudly, the expression of someone who has had a great injustice done to them on his face. "That just was plain wrong, what you did."

"What you complaining about, it wasn't like you could do anything!" Ray replies, stroking his moustache, as is his habit (although I had figured out that it was also a telling sign of when he was fibbing). "Besides, she liked me more and you're with Shaz, so shut up!"

"But she was my brass!" Chris repeats, getting more angry by the minute.

"Will you two give it a bloody rest?" Jasmine asks from the other side of the room, rubbing her forehead lethargically. "We do not want you two having a moan and groan about some girl that must have been desperate to sleep with no other than Ray Carling."

Interrupting, Gene puts in his two-pennyworth, his expression bad-tempered and his annoyance very much unmasked.

"I don't care if the woman was sex on legs, I want everyone to concentrate, got it!" Gene bellows into the chaos of the van, finally getting calm. Once everyone's eyes are focused on him, his eyes turn to me, sitting quietly in front of the wheel, trying to keep my eyes off Ray's backside as I am driving. "So, Fisher, what do you think?"

"Guv?" I ask, just taking my eyes off the road for a few seconds as I'm driving the big blue Ford Transit van, unmarked transit van I may add, and therefore obliged to obey the rules of the road. Which is why Gene isn't driving. "Are you asking my opinion? Shouldn't you ask DI Drake's or DI Carling's?"

"Yes probably, but I've asked you, so spill, Madame Flipper," Gene replies, folding his arms across his chest in a display of stubbornness that we all know well. "Well?"

"Nick Collins was killed in prison and now several of his men have decided to start up the business," I explain, literally reciting what I had read from the file just a day earlier. "Are armed response coming, or are we all going in as we are?"

"No we do this, we have the plods as back-up," Gene replies, looking around the car, his eyes sliding from detective to detective. "Everyone check their wires."

On our Guv's cue we all check our wires, Alex leaning over and checking mine for me as I'm still driving. Gene nods his head approvingly as we complete the task, no complications arising from the often temperamental wires.

"Now check your fire arms!" Gene orders tensely, knowing these are the big things and watching as we all check; this time, that includes me.

I can do quite a good trick, driving and checking my gun, Ray doesn't like me doing it, but he can be a great big poof at times so be it.

We pull into the estate, lights off and I park the car just under the archway. Gene watches two young girls unsteadily make their way home.

"Right, from now on, we're watching each others' backs closely," Gene states, turning to me. "What do you think, DS Fisher?"

"That flat up there, green door level two, with all the writing over the walls, that's where they are," I explain, turning to everyone in the van. "We know there are twelve of them; we also know there're drugs in there so they may be high. We all have the bullet proof vests on and we all know what to do?"

"Yeah, go in and arrest them!" Ray replies, winking at me, the familiar wink that makes me feel better every time. "Once we have rounded them all up, plods will come along and take them to the station for questioning."

"How do we know these men are Collins's men, Guv?" Chris asks. He was always the dim one, I reflect, sighing.

"Jesus, Chris, they could be Goldilocks and the three bears to you, just do your job!" Gene groans, rolling his eyes and looking at me as I giggle. "Kayla, make sure Chris doesn't do anything stupid."

"Like what?" I ask, remembering the incident where Chris shot a suspect (thankfully it wasn't another member of CID) in the foot for no reason other than that he'd held Shaz hostage. Which was a pretty good reason, but it didn't make the inquiry any smoother.

"Make sure he doesn't shoot any of us," Gene replies, turning to us all. "Well, what're you waiting for, Christmas?"

Under the exciting influence of that inspirational sarcasm, we all get out the car and, in stealth mode, creep up the stairs and towards the top floor. I was in front holding onto a large crowbar, Gene's favourite method of getting into locked houses, and as we approach the door, I check that everyone is in position and take a huge swing at the door.

In a instant it drops to the floor, guns and flashlights raised we go into the house.

"GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR, NOW!" I scream at a man running towards me, I have to punch him in the face to prevent him from hurting me or the rest of the team, who are scrambling over the door and arresting who they could find, taking down everything breathing in the room, including, by accident, a potted plant by the door. "Jaz, stay by the door, if anyone comes near it that isn't CID, shoot them, OK?"

"OK, got it," Jaz replies, standing at the door and surveying the area.

All twelve men are arrested and are taken back to the station in the police vans sat downstairs. It's then that my curious side comes to the front; I start to search a room where majority of the men were found and head towards an old cupboard at the edge of the room, peeking inside. As soon as I touch the shelf inside, the whole thing collapses to the floor, making a noise worthy of waking the dead; Gene and Ray run into the room, urgency on their faces, and take in me standing in front of the carnage, rolling their eyes at me before I can say a thing.

Once the dusts clears we find that the cupboard was not a cupboard, but was in fact a secret way into another unused flat and where most of the drugs were stored; we venture into the room and as Ray and Gene are collecting up the several bags of drugs up I look around the corner to find three to five more men stood there, with guns in hand.

"Guv, Ray," I whisper, beckoning them over with my middle finger to my lips to tell them to be quiet as they approach I whisper. "More of Collins's men, armed and waiting for action…"

"Got your gun?" Gene asks, smiling as I nod, turning to Ray. "Raymondo, gun?"

"Guv," Ray replies, taking his gun from his holder and then crouching down. "You are surrounded- drop your weapons and come forward with your hands in the air!"

"FUCK YOU, PIG!"

"Charming that," I reply, standing up and, with gun in hand, walking out. "Now, gentlemen, do you wish to be shot or would you kindly come with me; I'm not such an Neanderthal as these guys are, so can we resolve this peacefully?"

"FUCK YOU, BITCH PIG!"

**BANG BANG!**

I dart out the way of several flying bullets, taking aim at one of the men and shooting him in the arm; he yells in pain and drops his gun to the floor, groaning as I take aim at the second man and catch him in the leg. He drops to the floor in pain and, seeing the carnage, the third man runs away out of the flat entrance.

Without thinking I take off running after him.

I quickly catch up with the third man, who for some reason, and God forbid I don't want to know, is bleeding from his groin and hopping around like mad.

"Calm down, I know first aid!" I explain, placing my gun in its holder and approaching the injured man. "Can you tell me your name?"

"What's it got to do with you, bitch?"

"Well, I can arrest you and then leave you to bleed to death," I reply, shrugging my shoulders and walking away. "Your choice!"

"Adam, my name is Adam…"

"Well, hello Adam, how did you hurt your groin?"

"I stood on a fucking rake as I was running away from you," Adam replies, giving me a suspicious look. "For a girl you have a great aim."

"I've got quite a good punch on me as well," I state calmly, walking towards Adam, who backed away from me and then tumbled over the wall behind him. "SHIT!"

I run towards the wall and find Adam dangling from a light fixture from no place other than the crotch of his trousers; he is screaming in agony and I lean over the wall and grab hold of him, with some unknown strength lifting him cleanly up and over the wall, I sit him down on the floor and roll my eyes at his failed attempt at getting away from me.

After a minute (and some swearing from somewhere in the distance), the rest of the team arrive, take in the battered and bruised Adam and then look at me.

"What on Earth did you do to him?" Jaz asks, walking forward and checking Adam over. "I'm sure the Guv said capture and arrest, not beat them up!"

"I did nothing of the sort!" I protest, looking down at Adam. "Adam was already bleeding, and when I tried to offer my assistant at checking his wound he backed away from me, fell over the wall and landed on top of the light fixture, I pulled him up and sat him on the floor."

"I think we found someone who is clumsier than you, DS Fisher," Gene grins, looking down at the wound. "How did he get that, anyway?"

"Stood on a rake running away from me," I explain before bursting into unprofessional but unstoppable giggles and hauling Adam to his feet, dragging him down the stairs and into the police van.

As we witness all of Collins' men being taken away from us in several police vans, Gene turns to us all and calmly tells us that it's breakfast time, his face displaying the happiness of a job well done.

"Where do you suppose we will get breakfast at seven in the morning?" Jaz asks, glancing down at her watch. "Luigi's will be closed, and the food court at the shopping centre will be closed."

"Well, for once, maybe we should try the station canteen?" Chris suggests, walking away and getting into the car.

"If I end up shitting like a horse, it's coming back to you, Christopher," Gene warns, also going towards the car with Alex and Chris in tow. Jaz and Ray remain behind with me, a warning sign in itself; normally Jaz would be shooting off, being the anti-morning person she is. As soon as she turns to me, I see the distress and anger burning in her eyes; backing away slightly, I make myself easy prey for the famous Yates anger.

"You could have got yourself shot again!" Jaz screams, hitting me in the arm, her eyes glistening with tears. "How would I explain that to Megan and Amber?"

"Sorry, OK?" I apologise, sensing I am heading for a heated discussion with Ray. "Jaz, can you give us a moment?"

"Fine, just- fine," Jaz replies shortly, her voice constricted by tears, turning abruptly and heading to the car.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Ray shouts as soon as her back is turned, reaching out and holding my arms tightly. "Don't know how Jaz would tell Megan, but more to the point, how would I?"

"Ray, you're hurting me," I gasp, trying to wriggle out of his grip, seeing his own emotions dancing in his eyes. "Ray?"

"God, I would kill for that little girl, but I won't be the one that tells a sweet ten-year-old girl that her mum was shot and killed!" Ray continues yelling, his grip loosening slightly. "God, Louie, you will be the death of me…"

"Ray, I'm sorry, OK?" I reply, pulling him into a hug, forgetting the rest of the team is watching. "God, Ray, I didn't think… I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well, don't do it again," Ray replies simply, his voice dropping several decibels and muffling as he kisses me on the forehead. "Come on, Louie, let's go get some food."

As we turn around and walk to the car, forgetting about the others and arm in arm, the cheering starts.

Jasmine claps and giggles, Alex smiles and hugs the Guv, Chris and the Guv just stare at us and settle themselves in the car. I start the engine and the eerie silence in the car annoys me to high heaven.

"Right, will someone at least say something, the silence is bloody annoying!"

"Are you and Ray shacked up?" Chris asks, pointing to Ray and then me. "Bloody hell, how long?"

"I thought you two hated each other?" Gene butts in, watching me as I drive. I see his eyes cloud over with memories in the rear-view mirror and groan, knowing what's coming. "Wait a bloody minute, a few days back I walked in on you hugging and you both said it's because Kayla slipped and you caught her and because you are as clumsy as a ostrich on one leg…"

"Actually, that was true," I reply, looking at Jaz and Alex, who seem to be the only ones that haven't said anything to me. "Jazzy, Alex, you two are quiet, you OK?"

"Sure, I'm just glad I'm not the only one who knows now," Jaz replies, turning and smiling at Alex, the smile of a relieved woman. "Oh, sorry, Alex knew as well, I kind of let it slip, Shaz knows as well."

"Bolly, you mean to tell me that Ray and Kayla here were lovers and you never thought to bloody tell me?" Gene asks, pointing at Alex, his eyes more hurt than anything else. "You could've told me at least…"

"LISTEN UP!" Ray shouts above the noise in the car. "Yes, Kayla and I are dating, and no, we didn't tell you because we knew that there would be ten million questions to be answered! Now, if you all shut up till we get back to CID, then we will gladly answer your questions!"

The car falls into silence once more, only this silence is welcomed with open arms, although that isn't possible as I was driving. But you get the point.

We eventually reach Fenchurch East Station. I drop everyone off at the door and take the van around the back to the garage; as I get out the van and lock it, I feel as if I'm being watched; beginning to feel creeped out, I turn around sharply to come face to face with PC Daniel West, the young copper who Jasmine says has a crush on me.

"Oh, morning Daniel," I say calmly, swinging the keys in my hand. "What brings you out here at this time of the morning?"

"I was on nights, was just on my way home," Daniel explains. "What brings CID in so early? Another stakeout?"

"Something like that, yes," I reply, walking beside Daniel. "Have you ever thought of joining CID?"

"I would, but I can't stand DCI Hunt or DI Carling- what a bunch of tossers!" Daniel mutters, looking at me as I glare at him. "What did I say wrong?"

"Both of those men are fine officers and I don't appreciate you saying bad things about them," I snarl, jabbing Daniel in the skinny ribs. "DI Carling happens to be my partner, so I suggest you go home before I flatten you- got it?"

"Got it, sorry DS Fisher," Daniel replies quietly, almost completely unperturbed by my outburst, just smiling and shaking his head. "Look, CID is just not for me."

"Suit yourself, bye PC West," I fling carelessly over my shoulder as I walk back into the station and CID, muttering as I enter the room. "Stupid jumped up little twerp!"

"Who's a jumped up little twerp?" Ray asks, sitting me on top of his desk and then sitting down in his chair and putting his arms around my waist.

"PC Daniel West," I reply, shaking with disgust. "Trying to flirt with me, failing and- well he's just a young guy looking for something he won't get from me!"

"Oh, he fancies you like no mans business," Jaz states quietly, smiling at the affection Ray is showing me. "Seems someone else is absolutely in love with you too…"

"Indeed it does, Jazzy," I reply, kissing Ray on the lips, not hearing the groaning and mock gagging from the Guv, who seems to be taking it in good stride now that Alex's owned up to keeping it a secret.

"Will you two give it a rest? God if you two carry on like this, we'll be having a mini Fisher/Carling crawling around the office!" Gene moans, shaking his head and kissing Alex on the lips as she walks across the room with some files, drawing wolf-whistles from the admiring and slightly jealous DCs. "Now that's what you call a kiss!" he adds as Alex laughs and I smile at him, Ray beside me chuckling as well.

Gene may be a dinosaur at times, but he has his moments when you just see a man who is trying to make his world a better place with every inch of his soul; I almost feel jealous of Alex, seeing that side of him in private every day. Not that I'd swap, of course.

Rolling my eyes at the Guv with a grin on my face, I walk over to my desk, sit down on the chair and file my nails; from looking out of the corner of my eye, I know that Jazzy is watching me so turn to look at her- I'm almost surprised as she smiles the biggest smile ever, walking over to me and seating herself on the corner of my desk, her slim figure blocking the gaggle of DCs from view.

"When you going to tell them the other news?" Jazzy whispers, her big blue eyes showing anxiety and anticipation, shining for all they're worth. "You'll need to tell them soon…"

"You make it sound that I'm going on maternity leave, it's just us booking a honeymoon" I reply, before backtracking on myself and getting confused. "Wait, how did you know that?"

"Megan told me," Jaz replies, patting my hand. "I'll not say anything till the time is right, but one question- where is your ring?"

"On a chain around my neck," I reply, standing up and deliberately giving her a glimpse of the diamond and white gold as I go into the kitchenette, her and Ray following me in. "Fancy a brew?"

I receive two nods of the head and a grateful smile from both, so I make myself busy making tea. We all sit down at the table just as Alex walks in, busily talking to Shaz.

"I don't know why they didn't want to go to school, they wouldn't tell me," Shaz explains, turning to me and Jaz. "Your daughters are outside."

I stand up straight away, Jaz and Ray following up; as I get to Megan and Amber, I lift Megan onto my desk and go on my knees, brushing the hair from her face as I smile at her.

"Hey princess, why don't you want to go to school?"

"I just don't, OK?" Megan replies, looking up at Ray. "Daddy, do I have to go school?"

"Is there a valid reason, baby girl?" Ray asks, also going on his knees and stroking Megan's face. "Meg?"

"I don't feel like it," Megan replies, rolling her eyes, knowing fine well that wasn't a valid reason. "Fine, you want to know?"

We both nod, Amber sitting down beside Megan and hugging her, I hug Amber and kiss her cheek as Jazzy wraps her arms round her daughter and sits down next to her.

"We get picked on at school," Megan explains as Amber nods, her face trying to stay calm. "How they found out I'll never know, but they pick on us because of how we were conceived!"

"Bloody hell!" Ray responds, pulling Megan into a hug. "Who is picking on my little lady?"

"Everyone in our year, daddy," Megan replies before sobbing her heart out into Ray's chest.

"Amber, you OK?" I murmur to Jazzy's girl as Megan cries and Ray comforts her, the double act that I've grown to love.

"Yeah, just worried about Meg," Amber replies, just so like her mother, the calm one. "Mum can we stay here today? We have homework, we can sit with Viv- we won't be any bother, honest."

"You'll have to run it past the authority of the office, then."

We all swerve round to look at the Guv, thinking of how he seems to be able to creep up on us all the time- good job we never say bad things about him, God knows what he would do…

"Little Yates and Fisher can stay, got some games in my office- collect them and go pester Viv," Gene says, pointing to the office, allowing Megan and Amber in and then watching as they skip down the corridor to Viv. "Good God, I'm getting a big softy in my old age."

We all remain silent and that includes Alex, his girlfriend. We are all lucky in love; I was with Ray, Chris was with Shaz, Alex was with the Guv and Jasmine was dating this very cute forensics guy, called Reece Evans- boy he got me all hot and bothered, and I was engaged, for goodness' sake.

"Kay, what's that on the chain around your neck?" Shaz asks, coming closer towards me and taking hold of the chain. "Oh my God, is that a ring?"

"It sure is," I reply, smiling and blowing a kiss at Ray, who catches it, puts in his pocket and then goes all red as he sees the rest of CID staring at him. Rolling my eyes at him, I take the initiative and start the ball rolling for our big announcement.

"Ray, maybe we should tell all of CID now?"

"Oh my God, you're pregnant!" Alex squeals, pulling me into a hug and patting my stomach.

"Get off me!" I yelp playfully, gently pushing Alex away. "No, I'm not pregnant, we are…"

"Moving in together?" Chris asks, ducking Shaz's hand. "What?"

"Let them bloody speak for themselves," Shaz replies, rolling her eyes. "Carry on, guys."

"Thanks," I reply, looking straight at the Guv, nerves beginning to raise their heads in my stomach. "Well, me and Ray are engaged, and will need some time off next year for our honeymoon."

The pause is beginning to make me nervous as Gene first scrutinises me, then breaks out into a small smile.

"Fair enough, give me the exact dates and you can have them," Gene replies, chuckling as the rest of the room falls silent and then starts talking, a hubbub of noise and smiles.

Gene wanders back into his office, sits down in his chair and puts his boots on the desk; just as he gets settled, the phone rings and as on impulse we all look up at the office and listen in, as is the habit here.

"How did you get this number?" Gene asks, his voice quiet but carrying through the near silence. "I thought you were dead!"

I venture nearer to the office and listen in, Gene looks at me and shoos me away but I stay put.

"No, I will not meet you," Gene protests, but seems to weaken. "OK, fine, give me an hour and I'll tell you what happens."

Gene slams the phone down and storms out the office; standing in the middle of CID, he addresses us all, his face serious.

"Right, listen up, you lot!" Gene bellows, causing us all to tune in immediately; the general noise in the office stops so abruptly it's as though someone has cut it with a knife. "Someone who I thought was dead has just rang me, wants to meet me."

"Who, Guv?" Ray asks, standing beside me. "Guv?"

"Nick bloody Collins," Gene replies, sitting on top of Alex's desk, his eyes guarded as we all stare at him.

"How is that bloody possible? He's dead!" I say, looking around the equally confused faces of CID. "Guv, what did he say?"

"Congratulations on arresting some of his men, the low profile ones," Gene explains, visibly paling now; uneasiness creeps into the office, as we all know how much it takes to make the Manc Lion nervous. "Apparently he has more men out there, more dangerous, and Collins wants to know in fifty minutes my rules and regulations."

"Well, he bloody can't have any," I shout, going over to the white board and putting Nick Collins in bold writing on the top. "Let's review, shall we?"

"Is it me, or does DS Fisher take over an awful lot?" Bammo enquires, looking around CID.

"Yeah, but she's got a cracking pair of tits on her though, so do DI Drake and DS Yates," Terry replies before turning to face me.

"Have you two quite finished discussing my bra size?" I enquire, glaring at the two men and concentrating on the rest of CID. "Right, facts!"

"We were informed that twelve of Collins's men were in a top flat of the Shoebury Estate, with all the drugs," Jaz says simply, also picking up a marker pen and writing Shoebury Estate and drugs on the board.

"Anything else?" I ask, looking directly at Chris. "Who was the informant, Chris?"

"I don't know, they never left a name," Chris replies, slipping further down his chair. "Sorry…"

"Does this have a point, DS Fisher? I presume this has a point," Gene asks, folding his arms across his chest. "We have another Alex Drake with the physiatrist bollocks!"

"Psychology!" Alex groans. "You do that on purpose, don't you?"

"Anyway, yes, I do have a point," I interrupt. "We need someone to go undercover and get information."

"Who do you suggest to do that?" Gene enquires, more interested now.

"Well, me and Chris," I reply, looking at Chris as he falls off his chair in shock. "Umm- maybe Ray, then?"

"No, you and Christopher will be fine," Gene replies, picking Chris up from the floor. "You both go as bodyguards to Collins himself."

"One question, Guv."

"What is it now, Fisher?"

"Didn't Collins meet Chris when you first came down here?" I enquire, standing beside Chris. "If so, he will need a disguise."

"Oh, I know- he can wear a wig!" Jaz states, walking out the office and returning quickly with a black wig and placing it on top of Chris' head. "There you go, sorted!"

Chris doesn't look convinced, and, to be honest, neither am I; we definitely need to spend a few more hours getting ready. Shaz goes and hires some authentic bodyguard uniforms, and somehow Jaz and Alex manage to make us fake IDs and CVs. Chris complains about his wig, how it itches, but Gene tells him to stop being a poof.

Gene finds out where Collins' base is with one swift phone call; as Chris and myself make our way there for jobs, we are both nervous, and we agree to watch each others' backs as we are told by the Guv that if Nick Collins doesn't like your face, you go to the bottom of the Thames.

To be continued …..

Please read and review as it makes myself and my very excited husband happy, this was is idea all along I'm just the typist!


	2. Chapter 2

While travelling to Shoreditch and Nick Collins' base, Chris (whilst driving) decides to come up with a weird story as how we came about to be bodyguards. I point blank refuse to tell Nick Collins it was because I used to be a prostitute and Chris was my pimp; even an idiot would realise that was not a good story.

"What are our names?" Chris asks, driving slowly. "Kayla?"

"Sorry, we are known as Anthony French and Melissa Green," I reply. "Would you like me to call you Anthony or Tony?"

"What's the difference?" Chris asks, still driving slowly, which is starting to annoy me.

"My gran can drive faster than you!" I growl, glaring at Chris as he slows down even further.

"Oh? What does your gran drive?"

"A fucking wheelchair- get a bloody move on!" I reply, rolling my eyes. "Do you want me to drive?"

"If you want to," Chris replies, pulling over and opening his door, almost knocking a cyclist off his bike. "Sorry, mate…"

"I'm not your bloody mate, alright?"

"Chris, how did you get to join the police force?" I ask, not completely convinced Chris was the right person for this job.

"My dad wrote out the form and sent it in, I didn't know I was in till he dropped me off for the training day," Chris explains, chuckling. "I thought we were going on a day out!"

"Oh, good Lord, give me strength!" I whisper, sitting myself down in the driver's seat and getting back into traffic. "Right, from now on, we call each other by our names."

"You mean Anthony and Melissa?" Chris asks, fiddling with his seatbelt. "God, I'm so nervous…"

"Yes, our undercover names," I reply, sighing and rubbing my head. "Don't be nervous, be strong, bold and ready to kick arse!"

"You know what, you're a little scary sometimes…"

"Oh, you don't know the half of it!" I reply, pulling into a parking space near the building and getting out of the car. "Come on then!"

Two very built-up men come towards us as soon as we get out of the car; Chris whimpers quietly and gives me a rather nervous look. I stand up straight and look directly into their eyes.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

"State your name and purpose!"

"Melissa Green, bodyguard- and who the fuck are you?" I ask, jabbing him in the ribs.

"Feisty one here- what's your name?"

"Anthony French!" Chris replies, handing me my gun. "Here, Melissa."

"Cheers Tony, hey, you two nancy birds going to move?" I ask, loving being the tomboy and turning around to hear a chuckle.

"Who do we have here then?"

"Melissa Green and Anthony French, bodyguards," I reply, not liking the look I am getting from this new guy; his eyes rove over me, checking me out from head to toe. "Problem?"

"No problem, I'm Nick Collins," Nick announces, shaking my hand and Chris'. "Here for work, are we?"

"Well, I wouldn't be stood here if I wasn't, would I?" I reply harshly, my mind telling me to stay calm but my body not responding. "So, you got jobs then?"

"Oh, I have jobs, but you have to earn them," Nick replies, laughing as Chris looks at me. "Nervous, are we, Tony?"

"No, of course not, just wondering what jobs we have to do," Chris replies, putting his gun in its holder.

"I want you to fight Ernie and Cliff here!" Nick replies, grinning. "If you get them to the ground you have jobs- if not, I shoot you where you stand."

"Fine by me!" I reply, sounding more confident than I am by a long way. "Who do I get?"

"Ernie, do the honours," Nick says, calm, collected. You would think he was ordering a take-away rather than starting a fight to the death.

"You're going down, bitch," Ernie snarls, moving towards me, his eyes not leaving mine for a second, unwavering, bullish.

"I don't go down for anyone," I reply simply, punching Ernie square in the face, unsteadying him and flattening him effortlessly. "Who's the bitch now?"

As I sit on top of Ernie, I notice Chris has also managed to get Cliff on the floor and completely knocked out. Nick looks impressed and chuckles loudly, his smile reaching his narrow eyes.

"Well, it seems I have found two new bodyguards- Mel, move out of the way."

As I stand up from Ernie, Nick takes out his gun and shoots Ernie dead; he then turns around to Cliff and shoots him straight in the face, hands me the gun and smiles.

"Now, the next job you two can do for me is?" Nick states, looking at us both and waiting for an answer.

"Dispose of the gun and bodies!" Chris replies almost jovially, taking the gun from me as I open the boot of the car and deposit Ernie and Cliff inside.

"When you get back, I'll introduce you to the gang," Nick adds over his shoulder, walking away before turning and walking back up to me. "Mel, I suggest you watch yourself in the gang- a lot of the men haven't seen a woman since they lost their virginity at fifteen, get my drift?"

I nod and get into the car, Chris getting in shortly afterwards, and we both look at each other; no words can pass our lips, we are in shock and mostly in danger, but at least we are in and that objective is accomplished.

Eventually, after a long silence, Chris turns to me and begins speaking in a tremulous voice.

"So what happens now? Kayla?"

"We do as we are told," I reply, sighing. "Firstly, we need to get in contact with CID and tell them where the bodies of Ernie and Cliff are, and then the gun as well."

"If you don't me asking, why are you so bloody calm?" Chris asks, biting his fingernails. "I didn't realise how bad this guy was…"

"Neither did I," I sigh, pulling into a disused warehouse and getting out of the car. "Give us a hand!"

"How do we get in contact with CID?" Chris asks, watching as I go back into the car and come back out holding onto a police radio. "Ahh, never mind."

"DS Fisher to Base, do you read me?"

"_Read you loud and clear" _Gene replies, clearly sighing through the radio._ "So, you in?"_

"Oh yeah," I reply, groaning at the two dead bodies. "We have a slight situation though, Guv…"

"_Why what's happened?"_

"Collins only allowed us access to the gang if we beat up his previous bodyguards, which we did," I explain, biting my lip. "Well, once we had beat them up, Collins shot them and has now asked us to get rid of the gun and bodies."

"_Shit!" _Gene bellows, sounding a bit shell-shocked himself._ "Do you want out, Kayla?"_

"No, I'm sticking with it- besides, I have something that nobody else has…"

"_What would that be?" _Gene enquires, sounding a little annoyed._ "RAYMONDO, SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"_

"Tell him to calm down, we are fine," I sigh, rubbing Chris' arm. "Well, I'm a woman, and apparently the men haven't been with a woman since their teenage years…"

"_No bloody way, Fisher!" _Gene yells._ "I will not have you risking your life by letting them do things to you..."_

"What things?" Chris asks, placing the gun on top of the bodies.

"Sex, Chris."

"No thanks, I'm with Shaz," Chris replies, backing away from me. "You're with Ray, it's wrong!"

"I meant they will want sex from me," I explain, sighing as Chris gives me a puzzled look.

"Who, the Guv and Ray?" Chris enquires. "Can understand Ray sleeping with you, but why the Guv?"

"No, not Ray or the Guv, Nick Collins's men!" I groan. "Guv, if I shoot Chris, will I get charged with murder?"

"_Yes, you will, DS Fisher," _Gene replies, chuckling tensely._ "Try and keep in touch, Alex, Shaz and Jasmine will be joining you shortly."_

"Do I dare ask as what, Guv?"

"_Prostitutes, Fisher, what else?" _Gene says tersely._ "Granted, DS Yates and Granger hated the idea, but Alex was up to it."_

"Ahh, fair enough," I reply. "Guv, do you know the old warehouse on Clumber Street?"

"_Do I? Of course I bloody do!"_

"OK, don't get your boxers in a twist!" I mutter harshly. "You will find the two bodies and the gun, we need to head back now, I'll try and keep in touch- when do you think Alex, Shaz and Jazzy will get to us?"

"_Later this afternoon."_

"Right- catch up later, bye Guv…"

"_Kayla, Christopher, good luck, don't get killed- difficult to find decent coppers these days, especially clumsy, thick as short planks ones as you pair!"_

"Cheers, Guv," I reply, rolling my eyes and heading back to the car, Chris following. "How do you feel now, Chris?"

"Not so nervous, you?"

"I'm nervous, but making sure I keep up with the tomboy stance, Nick seems to like it."

"The Guv and Ray are right, watch your back," Chris states, tapping my shoulder. "You watch mine, I'll watch yours, OK?"

I simply nod and get back on the road, driving quite fast- not like the Guv would be, but clearly fast enough for Chris to go deathly white, before gaining more colour as I pull up the car again outside Collins's base.

"You ready?" I whisper, squeezing Chris's hand. "Let's do this!"

We both walk into the building and I'm instantly pulled into a death grip by a six foot tall man, smelling of alcohol and cigarettes, his grip menacing on my flesh.

"I suggest you move your hand, unless you want to be flat on the floor," I growl, making the mistake of wiggling and feeling the bulge in his trousers. "No fucking way, creep!"

THWACK!

"You really are a find, aren't you, Melissa?" Nick remarks, crouching down to the man. "I don't suggest you get on the wrong side of my bodyguard again- do you?"

"No, boss!"

"Good, welcome to the gang Melissa," Nick grins, pulling me further in. "Right, you lot, listen up- Melissa here is my bodyguard if any of you think you can put your hands anywhere on her body, you will be swimming with the fishes, get it?"

"What about him, boss?"

"Tony? What can you do?" Nick enquires, not noticing me screwing up my eyes and rapidly signalling to Chris not to say anything stupid.

"I can make my farts light up!" Chris replies. _If only I could kill him…_ "Burned my arsehole doing it once!"

"Right? Look, not meaning to be rude, but I really only need one bodyguard, I don't need two," Nick states, pulling me even closer. "You look more like a poof to me, I have no places for poofs!"

"Wait- I can get you girls that are willing to do things," Chris begs, remembering Alex, Shaz and Jasmine arriving later. "Three beautiful women, all up for anything…"

"Interesting," Nick remarks, his eyes lighting up, his lecherous hands clenching. "Tell me more, Tony…"

"Well, you see, Melissa over there used to be one of them too, before she got into the bodyguard scene," Chris explains, keeping his eyes on Nick and me. "You see, Melissa became a bodyguard to protect the girls, some of them men were rough."

"I soon put them in their place, didn't I, Tony?" I laugh, playing along. _Please let it work…_ "Have you ever heard of One-Bollock Billy?"

"Who's One-Bollock Billy?" Nick enquires, dragging myself and Chris into his office as he says it.

"Melissa here didn't like his attitude to Jasmine, so got a carving knife and cropped his bollock off, hence the name One-Bollock Billy" Chris says, leaning against the wall, giving the impression of being unconcerned. "So what I'm saying is, I'm basically the girls' pimp, I tell them where they have to go and Melissa looks out for them."

"I like your way of thinking, Tony, I like it a lot," Nick chuckles. "Nobody will expect a female bodyguard looking out for me, you both can stay, but if either one of you steps out of line, BANG, BANG! Now get out of my sight, Tony."

I take back what I said earlier about the prostitute/pimp story, it looks like it just saved Chris' life, thank God! I must admit I'm not liking the attention I am receiving from Nick, especially as his hand at the moment is on my arse…

"Shame you're no longer a hooker," Nick smiles at me, his hand snaking up. "Bet you look great naked…"

"Oh I do, but not into that any more," I explain, looking around the office. "Look, I'm going to have a look around, check out the layout, make sure no one can get in."

"Go right ahead," Nick says, pointing to the door. "Don't let any of the guys touch you, and if they do, you have my permission to shoot them, nobody touches my girl."

_Jesus! I think Nick has got some sort of a crush on me, scary if not totally dangerous, must get as much information as possible and get the hell out of here! _

Nodding at him, I make my quick escape; I hurry down the corridor and come to the kitchen, which seems small for how many men are here but will suffice. I check the drawers for anything that can used as protection, and carry on looking around the rest of the building, before deciding to make my way back to Nick's office; when I arrive there I can hear voices- one of Nick Collins and one I'm not sure I recognise.

I creep over to the slightly ajar door and peer inside; I can clearly see Nick but the other person, whoever they are, has their back to me.

"You don't understand, they will try and get someone inside."

"Gene Hunt trying to pull off an undercover operation, not a chance," Nick replies, standing up. "You worry too much- they have nothing on me."

"I wouldn't be too sure"…

"What do you mean?" Nick asks, standing still almost immediately, staring at his informant. "Who are you?"

"Who I am doesn't matter yet, just someone that holds a grudge one of the officers investigating you."

"You have issues with Gene Hunt?" Nick asks. "If you do, I can get rid of him!"

"No, not Gene Hunt- DS Kayla Louise Fisher."

That's when it hits me like a ton of bricks- PC Daniel West is handing over information to Nick Collins.

I also realise that if Daniel spots Chris or myself, we would be seeing the River Thames quicker than we hoped for.

I quickly move away from the door and go and find Chris, he seems to be getting on well if a bloke with a tattoo across his face; they are playing cards as I ran up.

"Mel, you ok?" Chris asks, sensing straight away that something is wrong. "Mel?"

"Come with me!" I snarl, dragging Chris out of the building and to our car, hurling him inside. "We are in serious shit!"

"I knew that, what's made it even worse?"

"PC Daniel West is handing over information to Nick Collins about the case," I reply, throwing myself into the driver's seat and driving like a complete nutter to get to CID. "We need to stop Alex, Shaz and Jazzy even leaving the station and to see if they have written our names on the board as the undercover operatives."

"You do realise that if our names are on there, then Daniel would tell Nick and we would end up being fish food?" Chris states, gulping loudly, shaking, his face paler than I would have thought possible. "We can't allow Alex, Shaz or Jazzy in on this!"

"I'm going to go back, by myself," I reply grimly, looking at Chris as he shakes his head in protest. "No trying to stop me, I'll come in to the station, tell the Guv the situation and then go back."

"What do you suggest you tell Nick?" Chris asks, pointing to himself. "You know where I am?"

"Already thought of that, I'll say I've killed you because you touched me," I reply, pulling up outside the station. "Hopefully when I get back, Daniel will be gone."

We both run into the station, running past Viv and the girls and straight into CID, scaring Ray in the process.

"Bloody hell, didn't expect you two back here," Ray remarks, rubbing his chest and making his way towards me. "Kay, you ok?"

"Fine, where is everyone?"

"The Guv, DI Drake, Jasmine and Shaz are in his office, why?"

"Get them out- now!"

"Kayla, calm down!" Ray gasps, trying to hug me. "What's the problem?"

"No time, GUV, ALEX, JAZ, SHAZ!" I yell, sighing with relief as all four of them come out the office, the familiar faces and the fact that they are alright like a tonic.

"Right- sit down, all of you, and shut up!"

"Who do you think you are, DS Fisher?" Gene bellows, also relieved to see me but clearly not liking my tone of voice.

"I'm a dead woman if I don't get back to the base soon," I growl, looking around the now quiet CID. "Nick is being informed by PC Daniel West about the undercover operation, and I just want to know if our names were up on the board?"

"No, Kayla, of course not," Alex replies, sounding shocked. "We left the names off for that reason- so, what happens now?"

"I go back, alone!" I reply, heading towards the doors of CID. "Nick trusts me, and I need to get the information we need or he will get away with it, again!"

Before I can get any replies or even protests, I run back down the corridor, only stopping to hug Megan and Amber and then running back to the car; I see Daniel West walking up the street and hurriedly duck down in the drivers seat, waiting until I see him go into the building and then stepping on the accelerator and speeding back to the base.

As I do a handbrake turn back into my parking space, I see Nick stood waiting for me, my heart jumps out my throat does a dance on my head and goes back in again. I compose myself and get out the car, swallowing hard, trying not to panic, thinking of my girls and how they need me alive.

"You OK, Nick?"

"No, I'm bloody well not."

"Oh? Anything I can help with?" I ask, walking towards him and being grabbed and shoved up against the wall. "Ouch- Nick, that hurt!"

"What is going on between you and the now invisible Tony?" Nick asks, his face almost touching mine, his narrow eyes threatening; spit lands on my face, and I try my hardest not to wrinkle my nose. "Well?"

"I wanted to talk to him about getting the girls here and he went all mental on me and he touched me," I explain quickly, trying to look convincing. "You said if any of the guys touched me I was to shoot them, so I did, disposed of the body just now!"

"You really are a tough woman, aren't you?" Nick remarks, happy of my story; inside I am dancing with joy and thankfulness, praising any deity that might have been watching over me in those few seconds when Nick believed me. "Do we still get the girls?"

"No, unfortunately they don't listen to me when it comes to punters," I say, groaning. "Tried getting their location before he died but he wouldn't tell me, jumped up pimp."

Nick laughs and pulls me back into the building, the base, my hell hole.

"Funny thing happened while you were away," Nick suddenly announces. "Some little boy told me my life was in danger, that the police were on to me and were going to get someone inside my base to get information about me…"

"What? No way," I reply, sitting down on top of Nick's desk. "Want me to go sort him out?"

"No, I want your pretty little arse here with me," Nick replies, kissing me on the neck. "Mmmm, strawberries- God, Mel, you drive me wild!"

"I forgot to tell you I'm a lesbian, didn't I?" I say quickly, sighing inside as Nick jumps away from me. "You wouldn't think a girly girl would be a bodyguard, do you?"

"The thought had crossed my mind," Nick replies, looking at me curiously. "Are you seriously a lesbian?"

"Oh yeah!" I reply, folding my arms over my chest. "Sorry, Nick."

"Well, I'm bisexual," Nick responds, looking at me. "So you don't want to see what I have on offer?"

"No thanks, sorry," I reply. "I'm going to go stand by the doors, nobody's coming in without the right password, which is?"

"Coke!" Nick replies, waving me away, clearly disappointed, "Yell me if you need me."

I raise my thumb over my head to let Nick know that I would, making my way to the door; as I get there I'm almost knocked over by a man, one of Collins's men I'm guessing. I watch as he storms his way to Nick's office and slams the door; several seconds later Nick and the man head towards me and I fear for my life.

"Get the car ready, that boy was a copper from Fenchurch East," Nick bellows, dragging me to my car. "We need to pay Mr Hunt a visit, you up for it?"

"Sure!" _SHIT! SHIT! And more SHIT! Come on Kayla think, this is not going to turn out good, oh, I know it… _"How about you stay in the car and I go visit Hunt, tell him your terms, then he won't arrest you on the spot!"

"Not just a good bodyguard, are you? Got brains as well," Nick says approvingly, sitting in the passenger side, feet on the dashboard. "Yes, you go in- tell him what I want and then come back out, if you see that copper you bring him with you, got it?"

"Oh, I got it!" I reply, looking at tattoo man staring at me. "I suggest you stop looking at me that way, unless you want to be dead!"

"You don't scare me, little lady…"

"Who you calling little?" I snarl, softening slightly at the lady part. "Good call on the lady part though. What's your name? Can't keep calling you tattoo man, can I?"

"My name is Dylan, yours is Melissa, right?"

"Yeah, you got it," I reply, looking at Nick. "So, what do I say to Hunt then?"

"I'll leave that one up to you," Nick replies, patting my leg; I physically feel sick at his touch. "Sorry, no feeling up, you prefer women…"

"I can tell from the tone of your voice that displeases you," I remark, watching Dylan very closely. "I can always go for men too, just has to be the right one…"

"You would be correct," Nick snorts. "I have an idea, why don't you and Dylan go into the station and give Hunt our demands?"

Dylan gives me a worried look as I pull up outside the station; trying my best to ignore the butterflies in my stomach, I get out the car, leaving Nick inside and walk beside Dylan to the entrance.

"You don't have to worry about me," Dylan whispers. "I'm just like you!"

"Oh? How so?"

"Undercover," Dylan replies, looking over his shoulder. "My name isn't Dylan, it's Kyle Mason and I work for MI5."

"What the bloody hell are MI5 doing at our operation?" I ask, digging him in the ribs.

"God, if Nick finds out, he will kill you…"

"What do you think he will do to you, DS Fisher?"

"How do you know my name?" I ask, getting rather scared that he knows so much. "What else do you know about me?"

"DS Kayla Louise Fisher, twenty- six, mother to Megan Rose Fisher, ten years old," Dylan/ Kyle replies without missing a beat. "Engaged to DI Raymond Carling, been with the team six months, first undercover operation and Gene gave the whole case to you to deal with. Am I right?"

"How do you know all this?" I ask, opening the doors to find Viv watching us as I walk towards CID.

"We do read, ma'am," Dylan/Kyle replies, rolling his eyes and pointing to his tattoo. "These are fake, that's why I've never done any work that involves sweating, would give my game up straight away."

"Did you just call me Ma'am?" I ask, opening the doors to CID and watching as everyone turns immediately, taking in me and the newcomer. "Guv, can we find out if MI5 are involved? Kyle here says he's from MI5."

"No need to check, Kyle bloody Mason- what you doing hanging around with drug lords like Collins?"

"Gene bloody Hunt, fancy meeting you down in good old London town," Kyle replies, patting the Guv on the back. "Got yourself a good undercover agent in DS Fisher here."

"Guv, I was wondering… oh shit!" Chris mumbles, ducking behind his desk.

"Chris, it's OK, he's one of us," I say quickly, helping Chris up from the floor before turning to the Guv. "Chris and PC West are in danger, Nick is sat outside the station in my car demanding I bring Daniel to him, no thanks to you Kyle."

"Sorry, he demanded I follow him- be thankful it wasn't any of the other men," Kyle states, standing beside Gene. "So, what happens now?"

"Are you asking me?" I ask, confused- Kyle is with MI5, I am just a simple copper from a CID unit.

"Yes, you out-rank me" Kyle replies, looking at Gene. "Is she always this dim?"

"No, this is normality for DS Fisher, it's Christopher you need to look out for," Gene replies with only a trace of jesting in his voice, pointing to the shaking Chris. "Pull yourself together, I've known Kyle since we were knee high to a grasshopper."

"If I remember correctly, you were knee high to a grasshopper till you were thirteen, Mini Weed I used to call him," Kyle grins, laughing as Gene glares at him. "Scary, Gene!"

"Anyway, we need to go back to the base, collect as much evidence as possible and then bring Nick Collins in," I explain to the whole of CID, feeling a twinge of relief for Kyle's sake as Gene focuses back on me instead of looking as though he'd like to punch Kyle. "I feel more comfortable knowing I've got an easier way of getting in contact with CID if you are needed quickly."

"I've been working on that," Jaz smiles, walking back into Gene's office with Megan and Amber behind her. "I like mending things, so here is a new way of communication."

"What is that?" Kyle asks, pointing to the thin wire and ear plug Jaz showed us.I knew straight away- being from 2010 always helped, so I recognised the device straight off: Jaz had just devised the first ever wire, where I could talk to CID and record anything and everything that went off back at Shoreditch base. I hug Jaz tightly and hug my daughter and niece at the same time, relief oozing from my every pore.

"This little device here will allow Kayla to record anything Nick says, and even any movements he makes," Jaz explains, attaching everything to me. "We can hear everything and even Kayla can talk to us, Nick will not be able to detect it."

"Well done, DS Yates," Gene says, sounding pleased. "Now, you two go back, and be bloody careful- Kyle, look out for her. I don't want to lose a good copper."

I smile at Gene, who just nods his head by way of reply; I smile to myself, knowing that was almost an endearment from the Gene Genie. I hug my daughter, niece and Jasmine one last time before making my way out the office and bumping into Daniel West, who takes one look at Kyle and bolts for the doors, not seeing me run after him. Helped by the element of surprise, I manage to grab him and slam him up against the wall.

"Stop bloody squirming!" I growl, getting Daniel's attention quickly. "If I let you go, you won't run?"

"No, just get off me!" Daniel squeals, glancing over at Kyle. "You're one of them, you… you're Nick Collins's right hand man!"

"I would prefer henchman!" Kyle growls, giving me a fleeting look at me as I smile. "Put him out his misery, Kayla, for goodness' sake!"

"Kyle is undercover from MI5, he's one of us," I state, glaring at Daniel. "Which I thought you were too."

"You hurt my feelings," Daniel replies, rubbing his shoulders. "I just wanted you to be shown up!"

"More like killed!" I snap. "Nick knows who you are, he wants you dead!"

"Will you hand me over to him?"

I look over my shoulder and see Nick walking towards us, cigarette in his hand; beginning to panic, I look at Kyle and then back to Daniel.

"Doesn't look like I've got much choice now, does it?" I whisper. "Don't say that Kyle or I are undercover, we can't protect you then."

"Come on, we better go" Kyle mumbles, opening the door. "Come on, scumbag!"

Daniel squeezes my hand, looking for some shred of reassurance from the very woman he had been trying to get back at, and I nod at him; I would protect him with all my life, after all, in a strange sort of way, this was my fault.

To be continued ….

Thank for the reviews, keep reading as this is only going o get better.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that this is not an update for Black Monday, more of an appeal for a Beta. Due to college commitments Jazzola cannot Beta for me, anyone interested please email me or drop me a message and I'll get back to you.

You will be pleased to know that I am currently working on the third chapter, as at the moment currently busy tending to my ten week old son.

Many thanks Kayla-Louise


End file.
